


Starlings

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [20]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esther explains the importance of starlings to her children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlings

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers up through "The Map of Moments." Written for the prompt 'Crows' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

“Never mistake starlings for common crows or ravens” Esther often told her children. “Starlings are special to our family.”

“Why?” Kol once asked. “They’re just another black bird.”

“Maybe to the average person, but not to us” said Esther. “If you see a starling, it means I’m with you. So if you’re ever feeling alone, just look around you. I may be beside you after all.”

As a child those words were a source of comfort for Rebekah.

She never thought she’d live to see the day when the sight of a flock of starlings sent her fleeing in terror.


End file.
